Sore ancur Namimori Gakuen
by syntia.amano
Summary: Seperti biasa baca aja fanfic ini. Title sudah mengungkap segala keanehan dan kegajean yang terjadi.


Title : Sore "ancur" di Namimori Gakuen

Genre : Humor

Pairing : Yang jelas Tsuna itu uke

Diclaimer : jelas bukan punya gue. Kalau KHR punya gue, Byakuran udah gue panggang!

WARNING : May CRACK! May OOC! May…. Maybe yes, maybe no *dipasung ama Ringo gara-gara nyontek iklan. Yang kagak suka shounen-ai langsung balikin page kamu ke semula. Yang suka review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Syntia : Yes! Finally my humor paling ancur in Crack nan OOC KHR fanfict jadi juga.

Tsuna : Selamat ya Syntia-san.

Syntia : Huweeee Tsuna, aku penggemar-mu lho sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk langsung memunculkanmu sejak awal.

Gokudera : Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya mendekati Juudaime? (siap-siap ngelempar dynamite )

Yamamoto : Ha…ha…ha…

Syntia : Kayaknya Yamamoto agak sinting.

Tsuna : Katanya Gokudera ke tempat syntia-san ya?

Syntia : bener! Disusulin ke tempat fanfict-nya Sukisyo yang The Sake of Our Love sambil ngelempar dynamite lage. Nih fanfic campuran antara Angst. Romance, ama sedikit Humor. Yang suka baca ya!

Gokudera : Promosi melulu.

Yamamoto : Gawat ya?

Syntia : banget, gue hamper mati di chapter 3

Gokudera : Gara-gara loe ngelantarin Juudaime!

Syntia : bukannya loe kangen ama gue?

Tsuna : Eh, syntia-san bukannya syntia-san tidak bisa membuat fanfict humor ya?

Gokudera : Cerita ini pasti hancur

Syntia : Lho? Kok tau sih? Yap! Karena itu aku niat Cuma bikin oneshot. Kalau lanjut chapter pasti jadi nggak seru lagi.

Yamamoto : Aku menantikannya.

Syntia : hiks…hiks…. Yamamoto kamu baek banget deh. Kok bisa kamu jadi seme-nya Gokudera?

Gokudera : SIAPA YANG….

All except Gokudera : Selamat membaca!

* * *

"Juudaime maaf! Hari ini aku tidak bisa mengantar Juudaime pulang!"mohon Gokudera sambil sungkem eh? Salah! Sujud sambil pegang tangan Tsuna yang halus, mulus, kayak putri keraton *disambit gara-gara pelanggaran hak cipta

"I….iya Gokudera-kun tapi ada apa?"Tanya Tsuna sembali mencoba untuk melepaskan tanganya yang indah dan putih kebanggaanya dari seorang maniak dynamite itu. Tsuna kok jadi narsis ya?

"Ha…ha…ha… itu karena Gokudera-chan (GAKH! *author muntah darah) mo pergi Honeymoon denganku." WOI! Gokudera dipanggil chan?

HOMERUN!

Lho kok? Bentar-bentar kita pause dulu. Mari kita sama-sama review gerakan mereka bertiga pake acara slow motion gitchuu. STOP! Oh… para reader sekalian disini kita melihat kalau…. Dengan gerakan yang amat slowly and lebay Gokudera mengeluarkan eh salah melemparkan dynamite warna pink…. HAH? GOKUDERA PUNYA DYNAMITE WARNA PINK? SERIUS LOE? ke arah Yamamoto

Dan dengan gerakan yang MANTAP! Ato refleks? Ah, terserah loe ja deh Yamamoto langsung memukul Dynamite itu ke langit dan mengarah ke…. HIBIRD?

"Asik! Burung panggang!"seru Haru ria. Lho? Kok ada Haru lewat?

"Eh? Itu kan burungnya Hibari-san?" Tsuna jadi agak ngeri. Gokudera dan Yamamoto langsung siap posisi fight. Secara~ Hibari Kyouya kan guardian terkuat. Hibari gitu lho, chara favo gue!

"Lho? Kok burung panggang-nya nggak jatuh-jatuh?" Mereka bertiga langsung menoleh ke langit. Emang Hibird punya kemampuan anti gravitasi ya? Nyolong kemampuan dari mana tuh? *digigit Hibird

Asap mulai mumudar. Terlihat sinar menyilaukan dari langit. Cahaya yang langsung membuat mereka semua… SWEATDROP?

DUBRAKZ! Woi! Apa? kenapa? Oke gue cerita nih. Alkisah pada zaman dahulu kala *dipecut gara-gara kelamaan.

Dino sadis nih ama gue! Iya deh langsung dari terusan paragraph di atas ya…

Gimana nggak? Hibird pake armor lengkap! Mulai dari Topeng suku asmat, ikat kepala suku Indian, sampe sandal punya suku Arca. Pake shield ama kacamata hitam lage. Au~ silau man! DUAK! *dilempar tonfa.

"I bite you to the death." KYAAA! HIBARI! MY LOVE MY SWEATHEART! Gomen ne minna, aku cuma liat manganya jadi aku nggak tahu apa bahasa japannya omongannya Hibari hiks…hiks… (nangis Bombay)

"Mo apa loe?"tereak Gokudera yang langsung siap diposisi buat ngelindungin Juudaime-nya yang udah berbinar-binar ngeliat Hibari datang. Ho….ho….ho….ho…. gue kan pendukung HibaTsuna *dilempar dynamite. "TSUNA UKE GUE, MO APA LOE?" Tsuna melotot ke arah Gokudera.

"Sejak kapan ente jadi seme ane?" GYAAA! Tsuna kok pake logat kearab-araban sih? Ente niru ane ye?

"Gokudera-chan, terima saja takdirmu menjadi uke-ku,"ujar Yamamoto dengan tampang mesum.

"WHATZ? Ogah! No way! Emoh! Kenape gue harus jadi uke, Uke loe lage? Kagak sudi!"

Yak! Bagi yang nggak tau… Gokudera itu semenya Tsuna sekaligus uke-nya Yamamoto. APE? LOE KAGAK TAU? Search di google ada banyak kok. Nah truz Hibari itu juga seme-nya Tsuna. Jadi kita bisa menarik satu kesimpulan… Tsuna itu uke forever. KAK….KA…KA…. (bayangin aja gimana Hiruma Yoichi di Eyeshield 21 ketawa) *ditembak Reborn

"Reborn?"

"Ciaoshuu." Hibird langsung terbang ke arah Hitman imut yang jago nembak ini. Majikan loe siapa sih?

"HIbird!"panggil Hibari tapi Hibird malah berputar-putar di sekeliling Reborn.

Yak! Mari kita liat sama-sama percakapan hati ke hati antara Hibird dan Hibari….

-ceritanya percakapan dari hati ke hati gitchuuu-

"Hibird, why?"lebay Hibari. Gimana kagak lebay? Sok shock pake slow motion lage.

"Aa Hibari I kagak kuat. Aa kebesaran (ada yang pikirannya ngeres kagak). I mo yang kecil aja." Lho? Kok Hibird pake logat aneh gitu?

"Hibird kembalilah! Dang Balek o Hibird, dang balek o " BUSYET! Hibari nyanyi lagu Bahasa Jawa Bok.

"I am sorry goodbye " Hah? Lagunya KD?

"Andai saja, aku masih punya kesempatan kedua " Sekarang malah Tangga.

"Aku bukan wonder women-mu yang bisa terus menahan rasa sakit karena mencintaimu " DUBRAKZ! Woi Dino! Ngaku loe! Hibird cewek apa cowok?

-uhum! Yak! Karena ceritanya makin ancur percakapan dari hati ke hati Hibird and Hibari dihentikan untuk sementara-

"Kenapa tuh orang?"Tanya Yamamoto sambil meluk pinggang Gokudera MANTAP! Orangnya sih gak sadar.

"Gak tauk! Kena ayanan kale ato serangan jantung gue kagak peduli. Hah? Ngapain loe peluk pinggang gue hah? Pake grape-grape lage."

"Biarin, Gokudera-chan kan uke-ku." Yamamoto malah mulai buka-buka kancing seragam Gokudera..

"Selamanya gak sudi!" Gokudera nyingkirin wajah Yamamoto yang udah mesum berusaha nge-force buat nyium dia.

"Kalau gitu Tsuna buatku ya?"ujar Mukuro-sama sambil nyium Tsuna. KYAAAA! MUKURO-SAMA KOK CUMA TSUNA SIH? AKU JUGA MAU!

"Lho? Kalau ada kepala nanas berarti…." Gokudera langsung mencari sosok cewek kembaran Mukuro.

"Crome, Dino-san jangan pacaran melulu, ayo gabung!"ajak Haru. HEH? Loe masih ada di situ Haru? *dilempar sepatu ma Haru.

"Reborn! Kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu!"tereak Lambo yang langsung ngacir gara-gara dipatukin ama Hibird.

Yap! Begitulah salah satu Sore 'ancur' di Namimori Gakuen. Gue dapet ide bikin .judul ini dari pandakriwilz. Tsuna tetaplah seorang uke dan Gokudera itu uke-nya Yamamoto *dilempar dynamite. Dasar dynamite freak! Loe lempar gue lagi di fanfic KHR selanjutnya loe bakal gue M-PREG ama Yamamoto! *diiket di Rocket.

GYAAAA! SEBELUM GUE KE BULAN, GUE MO BILANG… PLEASE REVIEWWWWW!


End file.
